


What's a Shadowhunter afraid of?

by CalSoliTsiren



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Nudity, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalSoliTsiren/pseuds/CalSoliTsiren
Summary: Magnus returns home to find... something he didn't expect.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	What's a Shadowhunter afraid of?

**Author's Note:**

> There was a four sentence drabble on Tumblr the other day that sounded a lot like this fic. It's not the most original idea in the world, obviously, but I'd started it, and... when I finished it, it went somewhere I wasn't expecting. (Though why, I'm not sure!)
> 
> For my own darling Maggie. Yes, I am a terrible tease.

Before Magnus even set foot into his apartment, he knew something was wrong.

Well, ‘wrong' wasn't totally accurate. Some­thing was 'amiss’? He could hear his boyfriend talking through the door- which in itself was odd, because Alec was, well... quiet. He rarely spoke, even when there were people to speak to. And currently, he was alone- Magnus had left for maybe ten minutes to pick up some carry-out, while Alec stayed at the loft to take a shower.

Pausing just outside the door to fish out the key from his jacket pocket, he heard Alec shouting again. "No! Don't bring it over-- No! Stop!”

He didn't need the key. Hadn't used one in years, until he had one made for Alec. Putting a hand on the door, the locks flew open and he burst inside. "Alexander, what-" and he stopped, and blinked at the scene that unfolded before him. 

Alec stood on the ottoman, stark naked except for a strategically placed pillow he'd snatched off the end of the sofa. One of the dining room chairs was lying on its side. Alec had the decency to look embarrassed. “Magnus.”

Magnus set down the takeout bags on the counter. "If I'd've known what was going to happen while I was out," he drawled, "I probably would have stayed in."

Alec barely seemed to notice his ogling. “No! He dropped it, Magnus--"

Magnus followed Alec's gaze to where Chairman Meow was sitting beside the coffee table, his tail lashing, his attention riveted on something Magnus couldn’t see. "What's he hunting?"

"The spider!" Alec said. "Magnus, it was on my towel when I got out of the shower. When I picked it up, it fell off and started running towards me and it was  _ huge _ , Magnus, really big. So I ran out into the living room and I tried to jump on the chair, but it fell over… then I got Chairman Meow to go after it-"

"How did you manage  _ that _ ?" Magnus asked, amazed. He could never get the Chairman to do  _ anything _ he wanted him to.

"And he caught it!” Alec exclaimed, not even listening to Magnus. “But then he started bringing it to me and its legs were still moving, and--" Alec gasped and backed up involuntarily as Chairman Meow came out from under the coffee table, triumphantly holding the spider in his mouth.

"Oh, well done, Chairman!" Magnus cooed, "You brilliant little hunter, you! Well done, indeed. Would you like to keep it, or shall I? No--" he put a hand out to stop the little cat from approaching Alec. “I don't think he wants that at all." Truly. Alec had given a full-body shudder at the idea of being handed a spider, and he’d almost dropped his pillow. Almost. A pity, that.

After accepting Chairman Meow’s trophy-- and secretly delighting in the assortment of uncomfortable noises his brave, stoic Shadowhunter was making-- he rose, allowing himself one last moment of ogling Alec’s beautiful body before forcing himself to behave. “I’ve got a jar in my study with this thing’s name on it,” he said. “So I’m going to go do that, and you can go get dressed, I suppose. The Chinese food isn’t going to eat itself, you know.”

Alec watched him warily as he headed towards his study. He was barely over the threshold when he heard Alec climb down from the ottoman and hurry in the direction of the bathroom. He was sealing up the jar he’d spoken of when he heard a slow, repetitive ‘thunk’ sound coming from the other side of the apartment.

Naturally, he followed the sound to its source. “Alec…?” he said, folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

Alec was systematically knocking his head against the bathroom door, cursing under his breath. When he heard Magnus, he turned, shame and chagrin all over his face. “...I locked myself out of the bathroom,” he muttered.

Jace, Alec’s loyal Parabatai, would have laughed-- laughed, but then helped Alec out. While laughing at him. Izzy would have never let him live this down, and probably would have videotaped the whole thing on her phone. But Magnus… Magnus’s mind ran in a totally different direction. “You know,” he drawled, “you didn’t need to try so hard to find an excuse to wander around the apartment naked.”

Alec’s cheeks grew pink. “It wasn’t the plan!” he retorted. “...I don’t usually wander around any place naked.”

“Mm?” Magnus said, brushing Alec under his chin with the tip of one finger. “I have no complaints,” he said.

“N-no?” Alec said. He sounded a little breathless.

Magnus shook his head. “Maybe, subconsciously…” he said, stepping just a little closer in, “...you did it for me.”

Alec looked doubtful, but he was no fool. “You think so?” he murmured, his eyes focused on Magnus’s lips.

“Mm-hmm.” Magnus snapped his fingers, and the lock on the bathroom door clicked open. “Looks like you have two options,” he said. “Go on in, grab your clothes, and cover up every God-given inch of that beautiful body of yours.”

“...or…?” Alec said.

Magnus’s green-gold eyes lit like fire. “Or, you can follow me to my bedroom, and cover up every God-given inch of that gorgeous body… with me.” When Alec’s breath caught, he winked at him. “Don’t take too long to decide.” With that, he turned and swept down the hallway towards the bedroom.

He thought he might have heard the door open. But no sooner had the thought crossed his mind, he heard footsteps hurrying after him. Whirling around, he swept his arms wide. “Wise decision,” he said.

Alec shrugged a shoulder. “I’m not a complete idiot,” he said, reaching for Magnus, “despite recent evidence to the contrary.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Magnus said airily. “I think it was quite brilliant of you to pretend the spider spooked you so bad that you locked yourself out of the bathroom without your clothes.”

“If that’s the story we’re going with,” Alec said, tugging down the zipper on Magnus’s asymmetric top, “then I better make the most of this gift I’ve been given.”

“Darling,” Magnus said, shrugging out of his top, “that’s just the ribbon on a gift that you’ll be unwrapping all afternoon.”

Alec shivered, running his hands over Magnus’s shoulders, up the column of his neck and into his hair. “You aren’t worried about the takeout?”

“It’ll keep,” Magnus said, pressing a kiss to the nape of Alec’s neck. “Chinese food is better warmed up anyway.”

“Guess you’ve thought of everything,” Alec said, in a voice roughened with desire.

“Nnn,” Magnus murmured against his skin, lifting his mouth slightly so his breath ghosted over the hollow of Alec’s throat. “You have.” And without giving his lover time to think, he pulled him close, toppling both of them onto the bed for what promised to be a very entertaining afternoon.

_ I’m going to be making some pretty impressive potions, _ Magnus thought to himself.  _ Because that was one fortuitous spider. _


End file.
